


Deadly Obsession | Demon!Dean

by halsteadrhodes



Series: Supernatural Writings [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Dean being a douche, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Demons, F/M, Guardian Angels, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ And for the others haunted house with UE guys, surprise s/o with sexy costume-kyle O’Reilly, and for Dean Winchester the angel/demon au. I enjoy your writing.❜❜- shieldgirl18Pairings: Demon!Dean x Angel!Reader {Guardian Angel!Reader}Featuring: Demon!Dean, Angel!Reader, AdaSummary: Demon!Dean’s obsession with the Angel!Reader becomes deadly when he kills the human, she is protecting.WARNINGS: death, Demon!Dean, dean being a douche, pissed of reader, angst, supernatural themes, angels, demons.Word Count:
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Deadly Obsession | Demon!Dean

Dean stared at the young blonde woman with brown eyes, that sat in front of him at some bar that he couldn’t remember the name off.

She was pretty but he wasn’t interested in her. He was interested in the guardian angel that was protecting her. She was the one that caught his eyes. The one he obsessed over. The one that he wanted to corrupt. The one he wanted in general.

But she broke his heart by focusing on this boring human.

Dean tried to suppress rolling his eyes again. But failed. The woman droned on and on about something, he couldn’t give a shit about.

“How about we head out of here. Go to your house.” Dean suggested. Smirking at her. The woman smirked. Looking deeply into Deans eyes. Letting out a slight giggle.

“Okay.” She spoke. Placing a few dollar bills onto the table. She got up. Dean did the same.

Placing his hand on her lower back, as he walked beside her. Both of them walking out of the bar.

Dean stopped suddenly in front of the impala. Making the woman stop as well. She gave Dean a questionable look.

“What wrong?” She asked. Craning her neck to look at him.

“I’m not really interested in you. But I am interested in your guardian angel” Dean spoke bluntly. Making the woman frown. Mouth a gap. Looking at him in shock and confusion all rolled up in one.

“My what?” She gasped out. Blinking rapidly. Dean rolled his eyes. Letting go of her, so he could stand in front of her.

“Did I stutter? Your guardian angel. I’m sure if I do this she will show up.” Dean spoke.

“Do what…” She spoke, only to get cut off when Dean plunged the first blade into her abdomen. She let out a loud gasp. Looking down at her abdomen in shock.

Dean smiled when he heard a whistling of wings.

“Here she is.” Dean beamed. Pushing the woman onto the ground. He took a step back. Smirking at you.

“Dean.” You spoke softly. Eyes narrowing into slits. Your gaze went towards Ada, the human you were protecting. Looking at her in a worried expression.

“Y/n, I…, How did you come here so fast?” She gasped out. As you rushed over to her. Glancing at Dean now and then. Something seemed different about him. Something seemed off. He wasn’t the same Dean you fall in love with. He wasn’t your Dean. You were going to get to the bottom of it, but first, you had to take care of Ada.

“Sh, it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.” You reassured her. Never looking away from her as you took the first blade out of her abdomen. You slight glanced it. Clenching your jaw a bit. You looked back at her giving her a reassuring smile. Hand hovering above her wound. She looked down as she felt a warm sensation near her wound. Her face going into a shocked expression as she saw your hand glowing.

Before she could say something to you, you pressed your index and middle finger on her temple. Then pulled it away from her. Getting up. Ada got up as well walking away in a trance.

Dean let out a chuckle but stopped when you raised your hand. Sending him flying through the air. His back hit a car. Making the car siren go off. Dean let out a chuckle. Smirking as he got up.

“Are you insane?” You yelled. Walking over to him. Shooting daggers at him.

“It got your attention didn’t it.” Dean answered calmly.

“I’m sorry I spend all my time protecting a human, it’s my job, I am a guardian angel. You should know that.” You shouted. Dean smirked at you as he walked over to you.

“What is wrong with you really, something inside of is different. Darker.” You spoke. Dean finally stood in front of you.

“Haven’t you heard I’m a demon now. Well, the knight of hell.” Dean proclaimed. His eyes turning black. Your eyes widened in realization.

“I have more pressing matters to attend to then listen to demon and angel gossip. But I can see it, the light in you that I used to see is all snuffed out. But I can fix that.” You spoke. Eyes flashing blue. A bright glow emanating from your hand. before you could even raise it to his forehead. Suddenly your whole vessel glowed brightly.

“No.” You gasped out. Dean’s smirk dropped into a frown he tried to reach out for you, but you vanished.

Dean saw Crowley stand in his line of view, his hand dripping with blood. Dean glared at him.

“What did you do?” Dean asked. Gripping the collars of Crowley’s suit.

“I just sent her away, besides, you have more important matters to attend to.” Crowley replied. Shaking Deans hold off.

“But...” He started to argue. Looking deflected. Why didn’t he stop you from trying to cure him, did he want you to cure him, no, he loved being a demon, but why didn’t he stop you.

“Come on.” Crowley grumbled. Turning around and walking away from Dean. Who was still lost in his thoughts….

You let out a loud gasp. Sitting up abruptly. The nurse looked up from the tablet. The heart rate monitors beeped rapidly.

“Oh my gosh, ma’am, you should sit back down.” The nurse spoke.

“I’m fine, where am I?” You asked. Looking at her.

“A hospital. I don’t think so, your lucky you were found, otherwise, you would have died, I mean your charts are okay, but you should really take it easy.” She spoke. You didn’t listen to her. Getting up.

“Ma’am, sit down.” She ordered you. instead, you pressed your index and middle finger to her forehead. Making her fall. You caught her. Placing her gently on the chair.

“Sorry, but I have to go find Dean to cure him.” You spoke to her. Stroking her cheek. Then pulling away. You then walked out of the room and the hospital. Off to go find Dean….

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Dean Winchester or spn request? Send it in!  
> tumblr; baybayreigns  
> wattpad; winchesterreigns


End file.
